


Lullaby

by mamaclover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Siren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You are a Siren, made by the Lord Hades himself, returning after a run in with some sailors. You come from the pool, bloodied and torn to meet with a pair of golden eyes that strike you to where your heart should be.
Relationships: Hypnos/Reader, Hypnos/Reader (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first Hades work! I usually write reader/self insert stories and I only saw a few Hades reader insert stories so I wanted to indulge myself and share! I have a few chapters in the works so if you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a kudo or a comment!

When you woke up, you were met by a pair of golden eyes. The half lidded gaze had you frozen on the steps of a bloody pool. As if you were struck by Zeus's lightening. Your body ached and you tried to pull your legs out of the pool. If this was how all the men you lured to their death felt like then you almost regretted being born a siren.

“Oh! Hello there! You must've been quite busy with all those souls you sent to us! I think our Lord of the House may like you!”

The chipper voice surprised you as you stepped from the pool, feeling the blood drip from your torn robes as you made your way to the strange white haired man floating near the stairs from the pool. Your feet led you to stop in front of the gray skinned man, tilting your head and wishing to ask who he was.   
Yet you could only sing. Your voice only came out in soft songs and you couldn't ask what you wanted to know.

“Oh! You look confused! You are a siren made by Lord Hades himself, sent to the top side to bring souls. We met before but it was brief and you were sent off before you even knew what was happening. I'm Hypnos, God of-” the immortal being yawned loudly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes before he continued, “Sleep. You can get into line and I'm sure Lord Hades will give you a cushy job for all your hard work!”

You smiled up at the floating god, waving goodbye shyly before hurrying to follow the other Shades in front of the imposing desk. The look over your shoulder didn't go unnoticed by the sleepy god who returned your wave with a lazy grin.   
If your heart had still been beating, it would've been like the waves of the ocean in a thunderstorm. Crashing and booming in your chest and ready to take you down to drown in those golden eyes.   
The irony of it all.

~x~

The Lord of the Underworld seemed pleased with the list of men you sent his way so to your shock and surprise, you found yourself the assistant of Dusa, the House maid.  
She was grateful to have a helping hand, able to have you hold urns and rugs for her to dust and sweep under. Dusa loved to gossip and didn't mind you couldn't respond without a song.   
When you first sang in front of her while she cleaned the rafters, you had to dodge a falling feather duster the gorgon dropped in surprise. 

“I-I almost forgot you were a siren!” she called out from above as you knelt down to pick up the duster with a small smile. 

When you stood, you spotted a gaze that made you drop the duster just as Dusa did. Hypnos was peeking around a pillar, that lazy smile on his lips. Dusa came down but you were gone in an instant to hide from that golden gaze. 

~x~

You found being a maid of the House of Hades wasn't so bad. Cleaning up after shades was never a heavy task, Cerebus was well behaved most days and would allow you some pets here and there when you sang softly to the sweet gatekeeper and the Lord himself never snapped at you as he did with his own kin.   
The only thing that seemed hard to deal with was the feeling of someone watching you.  
Hypnos was usually settled in his spot near the pool, happily counting away and greeting new souls with unexpected glee. 

Some days when the cleaning was finished and you had a moment to spare, you found a seat near the edge of the House where a railing separated you and the dark lands of Tartarus and sang lullabies.   
Unlike your usual songs of love that will be lost, this lullaby was for the sweet children who couldn't sleep. A song of sweets and dreams.   
It made you miss where you lived most of your life. By the ocean. You missed the ocean dearly. The soft waves that lapped at your toes as you waited for sailors to pass by.  
The river of blood didn't seem as welcoming as Poseidon's ocean.

You closed your eyes, trying to picture the green and blue waves and catch the smell of the salty wind until something pressed to your shoulder!  
It had to be someone's head from the hair that tickled your neck.

“Hmm. You don't have to stop singing. Though I may get in trouble for falling asleep on the job.”

You gasped, looking into the corner of your eye to spot a mess of white curls but couldn't move. Instead of continuing, you started to hum. That seemed good enough when you heard soft snoring next to your ear.   
You started to sing softly, scared of waking the God of Sleep if you sang too loud. Even in this desolate place where the ocean couldn't be seen, you found peace in the sleepy God and the soft brush of wind across your throat.


	2. The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hid behind a pillar, always watching and catching the eye of one Prince of the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all! Thanks so much for the sweet comments and all the kudos that yall left! It made me want to continue on just a bit longer with this story! I have a few commissions to work on along with some personal stuff so I hope I can get the next one out sooner than later! Thanks for reading and lemme know what yall think!

You hid behind a pillar, trying to keep quiet as Hades scolded Hypnos for napping on the job. It wasn't everyday that the Lord of the House would notice Hypnos but it still made you nervous. You felt guilty, knowing you had been singing while helping Dusa clean. You heard the sleepy God's voice trail off, the numbers slowly stopping before you heard the soft snoring.   
At first, it made you feel some warmth in your chest. The reminder of when you had a heart. Only for it to disappear when a booming voice made you jump!  
You felt guilty even though Dusa tried to reassure you this was normal. Even without you singing, Dusa said Hypnos would once in a while get caught napping. Most of the time though, you had come to find working there, that Hypnos somehow could get away with all the napping. This was the first time you heard Hades use his booming voice on someone other than the Prince. 

To your surprise, the God was pretty efficient at his job. You couldn't help but watch from around pillars and corner as Hypnos worked happily. For the first face you see in the Underworld before you're judged, it was sure a strange sight to have someone smile so big and wide. His smile was contagious you came to realize, even more when you spotted him smiling at his list and humming one of your songs. 

“Hmm... Something has been on my mind. May I ask you a question?”

Dusa came from above, landing on the top of your head to stare where your eyes were stuck on the napping God after he was dismissed. You had a feeling you knew what she was going to ask but pretended to feign innocence.   
You slowly nodded, unable to answer her even though you desperately wanted to tell her you needed to dust off a vase.   
Dusa hummed, about to ask the dreaded question when someone slipped under your chin!

“What are we looking at, ladies?”

You jumped back, seeing the Prince of the Underworld smiling at you. Zagreus was a handsome, dark haired Godling who always greeted you with a stunning smile and a wave. If you didn't know better, he had to be some sort of trickster with such charm.   
If he had been lounging on the smooth rocks warmed by the sun next to you, he would've enticed many more sailors than you. 

“Y-Y-Your Highness! W-We were just... what were we doing?” Dusa stuttered out, shaking on top of your head and almost leaving you dizzy. 

Zagreus turned his mismatched eyes to you, tilting his head to make you feel flushed. You tucked a stray hair behind your ear, trying to avoid the Prince's knowing gaze by looking down at the ground. Dusa squeaked as she fell forward, landing in your outstretched hands before she lifted her feather duster up.

“Y-Yes! We were cleaning the pillars! Each line you see!”

You quickly lifted you head as she floated from your hands, nodding in agreement with the small hope that the Prince would believe her. Zagreus hummed, his lips twitching at the corners as he looked over his shoulder.

“Oh yes. Just this pillar. This particular pillar set up by the pool where there is a particular God who a certain siren-”

Your eyes widened as Dusa shrieked to interrupt him and flew up into the rafters! Zagreus clapped you on the shoulder, an apologetic look on his face. 

“I jest, of course. Keep up the good work. Maybe you and Orpheus could sing a duet when he feels like singing again. I'm sure someone would like to hear it.”

You made a soft found of relief, nodding at the Prince with a weak smile. You wished you hadn't been so obvious around the Prince. His sharp tongue left you peeking around the corner of the pillar past him to see if a certain someone had heard any of the conversation.   
Much to your relief, you found Hypnos fast asleep who was curled up into his blanket like robe.

When a tap to your shoulder made you jump in surprise, Zagreus softly apologized and held something out.

“For you, madam. For always helping out around the House. Perhaps you can find someone to share it with.”

The bottle of nectar the Prince held out to you had you suddenly grinning. You heard of the drink before, never having a chance to try the delicacy of the Underworld. You wanted to ask if it was alright but only a soft, pleased hum left your throat.

“It's fine. Go ahead. Just promise you'll sing me a song, eh?”

The glass of the bottle was smooth and chilled, taking it to cradle it against your chest. You felt nervous holding such a precious item, especially when you thought about sharing it.   
When Zagreus waved as he started to jog away, no doubt trying to escape this place, you couldn't help but want to cheer him on. Just as he did for you.


End file.
